Tiempo perdido
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Por una jugada del destino Shikamaru fue a presenciar la forma como sus padres se enamoraron, eso siempre y cuando logré que su madre deje de coquetearle y su padre de intentar matarlo por culpa de sus celos.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los días era la misma y rutinaria historia. Necesitaba algo de emoción a su vida, habían pasado casi cien años desde la última vez que recordara haberse divertido. Dando un suspiro Taimu comenzó a peinarse su larga cabellera plateada observando la nada en aquel inmenso bosque que había elegido al azar para realizar esa tarea, ser una diosa inmortal tenía sus desventajas cuando se estaba sola.

Taimu sintió en ese momento la presencia de alguien acercándose y sin angustiarse se quedó en su posición viendo a un chico de no más de doce años caminando directo a ella. Invisible para los mortales, creía que si observaba al chico por un rato lograría divertirse un rato a cuestas de él.

– Por más que me lo expliquen jamás entenderé que fue lo que mi papá le vio a mamá…

El tono de queja era inconfundible provocándole a Taimu una sonrisa, esa sin duda eran las preguntas que solían hacerse los chicos enamorados y al mirar atentamente a aquel joven de cabello negro sintió que descubrirlo sería divertido.

– Yo puedo responder a tu pregunta.

Dijo haciéndose visible para Shikamaru justo cuando estaba a solo milímetros enfrente de él para luego darle un dulce beso en la frente sumergiéndolo inmediatamente en un estado de somnolencia. Con cuidado, Taimu elevó su mano derecha al cielo para detener el tiempo y lentamente comenzar a retrocederlo hasta que estuvo contenta con la época.

Atando uno de sus cabellos a la muñeca del semiconsciente Shikamaru se aseguraría de tener la diversión que buscaba, por ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era desaparecer y observar.

* * *

Mareado y confundido, Shikamaru despertó sin poder recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Estaba seguro de no haberse detenido a descansar en ningún sitio además de que ya estaba tarde, sus padres le habían encomendado una tarea con tanta insistencia que de no cumplirla de seguro terminaría castigado y por cómo estaban las cosas ya se demoró. Pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentarse siendo incapaz de reconocer el lugar donde estaba y estaba a punto de indagar en ello cuando alguien lo golpeó por la espalda.

– Perdón, te confundí con alguien más.

Ante esa voz femenina no pudo sino fruncir el seño y levantando la mirada dispuesto a reclamar por el golpe sintió por segunda vez en menos de un minuto que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

"_¿Mamá?"_

Fue todo lo que pudo pensar al ver a una muy familiar niña de catorce años enfrente de él.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un capitulo corto mientras trato de organizar la idea.**_

* * *

Shikamaru no podía creer que fuera verdad. Le costaba pensar que la chica que enfrente de él pudiera ser su madre, pero el parecido físico era demasiado grande como para ignorarlo. Estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando, tras un parpadeo, se encontró con que la chica había reducido la distancia que los separaba a solo unos pocos centímetros.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó ella mirándole fijamente como si tratara de ver mas allá de lo evidente – Es obvio que no eres de por aquí y sin embargo tienes algo que me resulta familiar.

– Yo...– Recuperándose poco a poco de la impresión se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema en que se encontraba – Me perdi.

– ¿Te perdiste? – Repitió ella notoriamente incrédula y sin apartar la mirada – No te creo

– Pues esa es la verdad y no me importa si me crees o no – Dijo Shikamaru levantándose y decidido a responder alguna de sus preguntas – Pero me seria de gran ayuda si me dijeras donde me encuentro y de esa manera poder regresar a donde pertenezco niñita.

No había terminado bien de pronunciar esas palabras cuando fue derribado por un certero golpe a su rodilla izquierda y una vez en el piso se vio inmovilizado por un cuchillo firmemente puesto en su cuello.

– No me digas niñita, mi nombre es Yoshino. – Respondió ella en un tono de voz que delataba la ira que sentía – Aquí no eres más que un intruso y si quisiera podría hacerte pasar por un muy mal rato así que te conviene portarte bien.

Una vez libre, Shikamaru vio como la versión joven de su madre guardaba un ordinario cuchillo de conocía en su cinturón. Durante el tiempo que estuvo inmovilizado se había dispuesto a liberarse, pero al recordar que el motivo de su encuentro era porque ella lo había confundido con alguien más le decía que demostrar sus habilidades podría ser el peor error que podía cometer.

– Ya te dije mi nombre, deberías ser un caballero y al menos decirme el tuyo – Dijo Yoshino cruzándose de brazos y sin suavizar su mirada.

– Pues lamento informarte que yo no soy ningún caballero… – Respondió Shikamaru tratando de ganar tiempo para determinar que tanta información debía rebelar –…y ciertamente no tengo deseos de darle mi nombre a una niña tan agresiva como tú.

– Tipos como tú en verdad son insoportables… tal parece que el físico no es lo único que tienes en común con ese odioso.

Desviando la mirada por la ira que la producía el no solo no haber encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando sino confundirla con alguien igualmente arrogante, Yoshino decidió no perder el tiempo con aquel desconocido y corriendo lo más rápido que podía se dispuso a seguir con su búsqueda dejando atrás a Shikamaru quien no sabía qué hacer.

Viendo los arboles se dio cuenta de que no eran los mismos del bosque que había dejando, estos eran mucho más jóvenes y sin embargo le resultaba inquietante darse cuenta de que eran no solo de la misma especie sino que también poseían la misma distribución. Tratándose de convencer que su pensamiento era completamente absurdo se acercó cautelosamente a donde se suponía que debía de estar la aldea.

En su interior esperaba no encontrarla, pero al verla en frente suyo supo que su intuición no le había engañado. Seguía estando en la aldea de la hoja, pero no en el tiempo que él conocía.


	3. Chapter 3

Le costaba aceptar la situación que se le presentaba, pero entre mas observaba ocultó entre los arboles más convencido estaba Shikamaru de que en verdad había viajado, de alguna manera, al pasado y adicionalmente que la extraña relación de sus padres no siempre había sido igual aunque sí muy parecida a la que conocía.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su encuentro con Yoshino, desde entonces estuvo rondando los alrededores de la aldea sin atreverse a ir a los lugares más concurridos y todo con el propósito de buscar alguna pista de cómo regresar a su tiempo. No podía arriesgarse a hacer algo que cambiara el curso de la historia.

"_Pero es imposible viajar en el tiempo. Esto debe tratarse de algún ilusión"_

Le decía su parte racional, una parte de su mente que se negaba a aceptar la realidad y la cual decidió ignorar por completo cuando llegó al otro lado de la aldea. Cuando era un niño pequeño solía escaparse a ese lugar por tener buenos lugares para esconderse, ahora no era más que un amplio terreno al descubierto donde dos chicos discutían.

Bajó la mirada atenta de un grupo de estudiantes de la academia ninja se podía observar con claridad como Yoshino regañaba a Shikaku, además de amenazarlo con un cuchillo de cocina, mientras que este simplemente la ignoraba mirando a otro lado y solo respondiéndole de vez en cuando con alguna comentario que la hacía enojar a un mas.

Ese último detalle era el que mantenía a Shikamaru en la copa de ese árbol. Estaba acostumbrado a ver de vez en cuando a su madre regañando a su padre, pero no solo era la primera vez que recordaba que su padre respondiera de alguna manera a sus reclamos sino que nunca antes la vio tan molesta.

La discusión entre ellos siguió subiendo de tono hasta que finalmente Yoshino arrojó el cuchillo el cual fue fácilmente esquivado haciendo que todos los niños se rieran de su equivocación. Mismo niños que salieron corriendo al recibir la feroz mirada de la chica, que su tiro hubiera fallado una vez no significaba que lo hiciera dos veces.

De esa manera los tres se quedaron solos en aquel pedazo del bosque. Shikamaru se encontraba tentado a irse de ese lugar y lo único que lo retenía era la curiosidad que le inspiraba la mirada de Shikaku. Las diferencias físicas entre ambos eran tan escasas que entendía a la perfección el motivo de la confusión y sin embargo esa mirada llena de un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar sin duda era la principal diferencia.

"_No pasara nada si me quedo a observar un rato mas. De todos modos no tengo a donde ir"_

Pensó antes de ponerse más cómodo en su posición. Mientras lo hacia Yoshino había recuperado su cuchillo mientras que Shikaku no se había movido de su posición manteniendo una seguridad en su comportamiento que casi rozaba la arrogancia.

– ¿Ya terminaste? – Preguntó Shikaku mirándola de reojo – Deberías desistir ya de una vez. No lograras que sea otro de esos tontos que te obedecen sin razón, sobre todo cuando no tienes ningún poder que lo respalde.

– Tu comportamiento solo rebela tu miedo – Fue la serena respuesta de Yoshino señalándolo con su cuchillo – Puede que creas ser más fuerte y listo que yo, pero estas en un error que te demostraría de no ser porque mis intensiones son otras y lo sabes. No perdamos más tiempo, dámelo.

– Lee mis labios: No.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras la paciencia de Yoshino se debió de haber acabado porque se le acercó lista para golpearlo demostrando que todavía no había demostrando lo mejor de sus habilidades. Shikaku se limitaba a esquivar aunque su expresión confiada había desaparecido e incluso parecía costarle mantener el equilibrio ante la lluvia de golpes que se le avecinaba.

"_Al final todavía no me entero el porqué discuten, pero para llegar tan lejos por ello debe ser de algo grave"_

Fueron los pensamientos de Shikamaru justo después de ver como su padre saltaba a la rama a su lado para esquivar a Yoshino y se le quedaba viendo como si hubiera sido un fantasma.

– ¡Bajen inmediatamente!

Tras ese grito ambos se vieron obligados a bajar del árbol ante la lluvia de sellos explosivos que Yoshino les había arrojado que al parecer eran la verdadera forma de su inofensivo cuchillo.

– Nos volvemos a ver – Dijo Yoshino dándole una rápida mirada a Shikamaru antes de devolverla a Shikaku – En cuando a ti, te advierto que si para esta noche no recupero mi broche te perseguiré hasta en tus pesadillas. Es tu última advertencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru no podía creer que toda esa situación se debiera al robo de un broche, la discusión parecía seria y la verdad resultaba desilusionante, a menos que el broche fuera algo más que un simple adorno. Su madre podía llegar a tomar comportamientos extremos pero en esta situación incluso para ella el comportamiento era excesivo y si se ponía a analizar el de su padre ese tenía menos sentido. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello después, ahora debía encontrar la manera de justificar su presencia.

– Con razón la loca creía que era tú, en verdad que nos parecemos.

Se apresuró a decir una vez que se quedaron solos limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones, debía de actuar lo más relajado posible. Mientras rondaba por la aldea pensó en esta posibilidad, que alguien más del pasado lo volviera a ver, y ya poseía un plan de acción.

– Bueno… – Dijo Shikamaru metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando por donde Yoshino se había ido –… dicen que todos tenemos un gemelo en el mundo y yo acabo de encontrar al mío.

– ¿Quién eres tú?– Preguntó Shikaku cortantemente, había algo en ese chico que no le agradaba.

– No tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta.

Una respuesta dicha en un tono burlón antes de escaparse corriendo de espaldas, la repentina inmovilidad sinceramente lo tomó por sorpresa. Su intención era pasar por un bromista y escapar antes de ser descubierto, cualquier otro plan sería demasiado arriesgado, pero ahora que estaba atrapado por su propia sombra tendría que hacer un cambio de planes.

– Tu comportamiento es muy sospechoso – Dijo Shikaku seriamente – Un desconocido que anda merodeando los alrededores de una aldea ninja y se niega a hablar al respecto. Eso no habla muy bien de ti, fácilmente podría decirse que eres un espía.

– ¿Qué? – Gritó falsamente indignando para tomar rápidamente una actitud agresiva, entre mas rápido lo irrite más rápido lo dejaría solo – Yo ni siquiera conozco este lugar. Me desvié de mi grupo y solo trato de regresar a él ¿entendido? Miraba cual era el camino cuando te pusiste a pelear con tu novia y no quise intervenir.

– En primer lugar ella no es mi novia – Respondió Shikaku frunciendo excesivamente el seño, como si esa insinuación fuera un grave insulto – y en segundo lugar, si estas tan perdido como dices solo tienes que entrar a preguntar…

– Tú mismo dijiste que es una aldea ninja, ese tipo de gente no trabaja gratis y yo no tengo dinero – le interrumpió Shikamaru mostrándose cada vez más molesto – así que quita sea lo sea que hayas hecho y déjame irme. Ya vi por donde era.

– ¿Desde aquí? Eso es imposible.

– Solo miraba si había un camino mejor, pero si para ello tengo que encontrarme con seres como tú prefiero arriesgarme a usar el camino largo.

Shikamaru esperaba que eso fuera suficiente porque se le estaban acabando las ideas. Había pensando en ese plan, pero reconocía que distaba por mucho de ser el mejor que se le había ocurrido en su vida.

– ¿En serio quieres que te crea? – Dijo Shikaku dejando muy evidente el escepticismo que sentía en su voz.

– Es la verdad. – respondió Shikamaru buscando mentalmente una escusa creíble con la cual seguir su historia sin éxito.

– Ya no te conformas con molestarme que ahora te metes con niños.

El comentario en parte molestó a Shikamaru, pero no podría estar más que agradecido de que su madre hubiera regresado en ese momento o de lo contrario la situación se hubiera complicado.

– ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – Preguntó Shikaku molesto deshaciendo su técnica y mirando a la recién llegada que caminaba hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados.

– Porque dice la verdad. Esta mañana avisaron de un niño desaparecido de una caravana que pasaba unos kilómetros al norte y la descripción concuerda con la suya – Respondió ella sin suavizar su tono de voz mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru – No sé porque no te reconocí de inmediato pero apenas me acordé regresé a buscarte para llevarte donde esta esa caravana.

– No tienes porque hacer eso.

– Cualquiera que lo encuentre debe llevarlo de regreso y créeme que nada me detiene de hacer mi parte para luego decir que aparte de no ayudarme estas obstruyéndome. Sin dudas eso te causaría muchos problemas.

En silencio Shikamaru observaba la nueva discusión que se estaba formando. Las condiciones del traslado resultaban algo extrañas, la supuesta caravana debió de pagar una gran suma para ello y si la aldea las aceptó esa persona desaparecida, con la cual lo confundían, no debía de ser muy importante. Desviando un poco la mirada a lo lejos vio con claridad a la mujer responsable de su viaje que le sonría antes de desaparecer.

Le hubiera gustado seguirla para preguntarle quien era y que era lo que quería, sin embargo no veía desde su posición ningún rastro que seguir y moverse implicaría levantar sospechas. Estaba seguro de que ella era la responsable de darle esa cuartada, lo cual era difícil de agradecer cuando era la responsable del problema en primer lugar.

– ¡En ese caso vámonos de una vez! – Gritó Shikaku jalando del brazo a Shikamaru bruscamente.

– No lo trates de esa manera – Replicó Yoshino tomando el otro brazo dándole un fuerte tirón.

De esa manera se dio inicio a la tercera discusión del día entre ellos de la cual Shikamaru hacia presencia. Por estar distraído viendo con aquella mujer se perdió de la discusión anterior, aunque podría jurar por la forma como lo jalaban que su presencia no era del todo del agrado de Shikaku mientras que parecía encantarle a Yoshino.

"_Esto es por algo más que un simple broche o una diferencia de opiniones sobre una misión"_

Era la única conclusión que podía sacar.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras un par de horas caminando los tres llegaron al lugar donde la caravana se suponía debía de estar solo para encontrarse con una inmensa llanura. La única prueba de que algún ser humano hubiera estado en ese lugar era una gran piedra que tenía escrita en ella un mensaje que al leerlo Shikamaru ya no sabia que pensar sobre todo lo que le sucedía.

"_Quédense con el dinero y si quieren con el molestoso."_

La sorpresa en las caras de sus padres no se hizo demorar y molesta por el mensaje Yoshino se dispuso a buscar el rastro que debió de dejar la caravana sin encontrarlo en lo más mínimo. No entendía el porque le importaba tanto, solo esperaba que desistiera pronto para poder buscar una forma de volver a su tiempo tranquilamente ahora que no debía de preocuparse por justificar su presencia. Para su mala suerte, su madre tenía sus propios planes.

– ¿A dónde crees que se fueron? – Le preguntó ella con las manos en las caderas mientras volvía después de su búsqueda – Si lo sabes podríamos seguirlos y quiero que me digas la verdad.

– Creo que el mensaje de que no me quieren es obvio – Dijo Shikamaru tratando de averiguar la razón de tanta insistencia, de esa manera quizás lograría hacer lo necesario para conseguir el efecto contrario – Lo mejor será que ustedes vuelvan a sus casas y mientras tanto yo ya veré que haré.

– No puedo dejarte solo en este lugar – Insistió Yoshino.

– ¿Por qué no? No es nuestro trabajo. – Intervino Shikaku sin el menor interés en la situación mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía un ojo cerrado – Hay una aldea cerca, incluso alguien como él podría llegar por su propia cuenta y además pronto oscurecerá…

– ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? – Dijo Yoshino burlonamente antes de soltar una carcajada que carecía por completo de alegría – Lo único que me ata a ti es lo que me robaste y el hecho de que eres el mayor hipócrita que conozco lo cual me pone en el deber de advertir a todos sobre quien eres en realidad. Pero eso es todo, no tienes ninguna autoridad para sobre mi.

– Por supuesto que no – Respondió Shikaku notoriamente indignado mirándola fijamente – Sin embargo cuando se tratan de personas tan tercas como tú alguien tiene que hacerles ver la realidad y…– dijo dando un paso al frente para impedir que ella lo volviera a interrumpir – … no confío en ese.

– Ya veo – Fue todo lo que dijo Yoshino tras un momento de silencio para mostrarle una sonrisa – Estas celoso.

– ¿Por qué debería de estar celosos de eso? – Prácticamente gritó Shikaku ante esa declaración que ninguno de los dos chicos esperaba escuchar.

– Porque se parece a ti pero aun así es mas lindo.

Incapaz de ver la razón de ser de esos comentarios hacia él, Shikamaru sintió que debía de decir algo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como abría lo boca, alguno de sus padres decía algo que lo ponía en segundo plano. De esa manera dio un suspiro cansado para sentarse en el suelo y verlos discutir, podría intentar escaparse de le situación pero a pensar de estar siendo aparentemente ignorado veía que ambos mantenían una continua vigilancia sobre él. Escapar sin mostrar sus habilidades seria una tarea demasiado laboriosa la cual no pensaba realizar mientras siguiera viéndose igual de efectiva la de quedarse quieto.

Mientras observaba la nueva discusión, que ya empezaba a rayar en lo molesto, se percató de detalles que normalmente ignoraría. El lenguaje corporal y las expresiones que ellos sumado a lo poco que sabia del origen de la relación de sus padres le permitió comprender la situación. La estrategia, simple y efectiva, que ambos estaban efectuando resultaba en cierto modo interesante.

Su presencia era una simple escusa, el misterioso broche seguía siendo el tema central. El aparente interés que tenía Yoshino sobre él era solo para poder atacar a Shikaku de manera sutil, y no tan sutil, sobre una considerablemente lista de defectos. Tales ataques con el único fin de que, o se exasperara lo suficiente como para que le diera el broche para no tener que soportarla mas ó para que intentara abandonar la situación y de esa manera conducirla al broche en un seguro momento de duda sobre si valía la pena soportarla.

La contramedida que su padre estaba haciendo al darse cuenta de su plan resultaba muy efectiva. Al denigrarlo de la manera en que lo hacia estaba poniendo en cuestionamiento las habilidades de Yoshino para juzgar una persona. Hacer eso mientras simultáneamente se interroga sobre un posible nuevo interés amoroso debería ser capaz de hacerla desistir por completo de hablarle, o al menos por el resto del día.

Nunca antes se percató de todos los matices que guardaban sus discusiones, los ataques hechos con tanta sutilidad que costaba ver que se encontraran allí pero eran incluso más efectivos que un golpe directo. Lo mejor de todo, pensó Shikamaru, era que al parecer los argumentos de su madre para mantener su presencia se estaban acortando y solo seria cuestión de unos minutos para que ambos lo dejaran en paz. Pronto se vería libre de la innecesaria atención que estaba recibiendo.

Sin embargo, la vida parecía tener sus propios planes porque en el preciso momento en que pensó que Yoshino aceptaría en que su presencia era innecesaria la tierra comenzó a temblar. Los tres instintivamente se pusieron alertas y listos para recibir un golpe que nunca llegó.

– Parece que solo fue un terremoto.

Shikaku apenas alcanzó a decir esas palabras cuando el fenómeno nuevamente se repitió abriendo de par en par en esa ocasión el suelo.

* * *

_**A partir del siguiente capitulo, la trama adquirirá un nuevo elemento.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras caía no lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar de la mano a su madre para abrazarla y girando sobre su propio eje protegerla de la caída. Fue una reacción puramente instintiva que tuvo como consecuencia el duro chocar de su espalda contra la irregular superficie de tierra pero al menos la mantuvo casi ilesa.

– Eso fue muy tonto de tu parte.

La falta de agradecimiento de su gesto era algo que debió esperar, sin embargo cuando se tiene un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo es difícil mantener las sutilezas.

– Cualquiera con un poco de cerebro lo haría – Dijo Shikamaru sin molestarse en disimular su enojo – Cuando es imposible evitar una caída hay que asegurar que al menos uno este en condiciones de ayudar al otro en lugar de que ambos se encuentren incapacitados. ¿No lo crees?

– Sigue siendo tonto tu gesto – Insistió Yoshino a pesar de saber que en el fondo que tenía razón – ¿Donde esta Shikaku?

– No lo se, fuiste la única que vi cuando caíamos y...– Dijo interponiendo una leve tos para ocultar su vergüenza – ¿podrías bajarte? Pesas mas de lo que aparentas.

Si su comentario la ofendió no sabría decirlo, ella se limitó a levantarse si decir palabra y para cuando quiso hacer lo mismo se vio obligado a sentarse rápidamente, el dolor en su espalda era demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo.

– Estoy segura de que esto no fue algo natural, alguien estuvo detrás de ello – Empezó a decir Yoshino sentándose al frente de Shikamaru cuando vio su incapacidad para seguirla – No puedo dejarte aquí pero tenemos que encontrar a una molestia antes de que el responsable de esto aparezca. Tampoco puedo cargarte y hacer algo notorio para que venga hacia nosotros hace que sea mas probable atraer la atención indeseada.

– Eso es asumiendo que no la sepa – Intervino Shikamaru apoyando sus manos sobre su espalda baja, aliviando momentáneamente parte de su malestar – Quien hizo esto evidentemente tiene un control sobre la tierra que sin dudas le permitiría saber nuestra posición de inmediato. Además...

Shikamaru hizo una pausa observando hacia arriba, las paredes iban estrechándose con forme subían intercalando continuamente con un gran numero de salientes. La iluminación era muy escasa haciéndole dudar de la capacidad tanto suya como de su padre de utilizar sus jutsus, aunque no encontraba forma de revelar esa información sin levantar sospechas sobre su identidad.

– ¿Estas segura de que somos quienes estamos en desventaja? Puede que este herido pero seguimos siendo dos.

– El idiota lo es en muchos aspectos pero siempre se las arregla con este tipo de problemas, en general diría que no te preocuparas por él – Dijo Yoshino en un tono tan despreocupado que no dejaba de sorprenderle.

– ¿Por qué lo tratar tan mal? Creo que esto transciende mas el robo de un simple broche – Inquirió Shikamaru realmente cansado de tanta peleadera entre ellos, incluso cuando no estaba el otro presente.

– ¡¿Qué te importa?!

Tras esa explosión que no esperó Shikamaru decidió dejar el asunto olvidado y concentrarse en las formaciones rocosas. La forma tan elaborada como estaban dispuestas confirmaba la hipótesis de que fueron producidas por un humano, su padre podría estar a solo unos metros y aun así seria incapaz de verlo debido a ellas. Aunque la información mas relevante que obtenía al verlas fue al relacionarlas con un viejo informe que tuvo que leer hacia poco tiempo, el lugar tenía por todas partes la irrefutable marca del famoso ladrón Riku.

_"El cual fue capturado por mis padres en una misión extraoficial... bueno, esto al menos me indica que no estoy destruyendo la línea espacio– tiempo y me da una fecha para ubicar los eventos. Lo único malo del informe es que los detalles de la captura se perdieron y debido a problemas mas urgentes el asunto se olvidó"_

Pensó volviendo a intentar ponerse de pie teniendo éxito en esta ocasión, el dolor seguía estando presente pero al menos ya era lo suficientemente soportable como para andar... Lo cual fue la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando un cuerpo chocó contra su espalda en ese justo momento. De no ser por el ruido que indicaba que acababa de ser salvado de ser aplastado por una gran roca juraría que el mundo estaba en su contra.

–Dos problemas resueltos, los desaparecidos han sido encontrados – Dijo Yoshino sin prestar atención al par de chicos que yacían a su lado tras el choque para concentrarse en la figura que salía de la roca que recientemente había caído – Ahora lo derrotamos y salimos de aquí.

– No creo que sea tan simple.

– Shikaku, solo dices eso para llevarme la contraria. – Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos cuando él se levantó – ¿Es demasiado pedirte que te comportes?

– Mira quien habla.

Aprovechándose de la situación Riku les arrojó una lluvia de darnos que hubiera dando en su blanco de no ser que Shikamaru, que seguía en el suelo, pateó a sus padres justo a tiempo. Tras ese pequeño incidente la batalla entre ellos fue relativamente rápida mostrándole la buena coordinación que tenían sus padres cuando no estaban peleando entre ellos.

Mientras Shikaku era el blanco al ser quien llevaba la desventaja en ese campo, Yoshino se encargaba de atacar con gran precisión y velocidad. Al final fue un certero golpe detrás del cuello que dejó a Riku inconsciente al final de la corta pelea, sin duda nada parecido a lo que se imaginó como debió de suceder.

– Supongo que ya es hora de irnos – Dijo Shikaku acercándose a las paredes buscando una forma de escapar.

– Eso fue rápido – Comentó todavía sin creer lo sucedido acercándose a su madre que no dejaba de mirarse su brazo – ¿Pasa algo?

– No, es solo un corte sin importancia.

Sin estar del todo convencido de esa respuesta Shikamaru le tomó del brazo para examinar la vista e inmediatamente volver a ver a Riku. El corpulento hombre poseía una armadura con unas agujas en la parte del cuello que perfectamente podrían contener veneno, lo cual sumado a la coloración purpúrea de la herida podría jurar que este era el caso.

– Por supuesto que no lo es, esto es veneno – Repuso Shikamaru mordiendo la herida para extraer el veneno. Cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo extraído la miró directamente a los ojos con una mezcla marcada de preocupación y rabia– Acusar a otras personas de tontas cuando se cometen este tipo de imprudencias podría decirse que es una forma de hipocresía.

Con una completa falta de delicadeza la soltó antes de dirigirse al otro lado de la pequeña cavidad donde estaban atrapados. Apoyando las manos sobre la fría roca encorvó su espalda en un intento de disminuir el dolor que había regresado con mas intensidad y regañándose mentalmente. Sabia que su madre había resultado envenenada de esa misma batalla, aunque el detalle se le escapó hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y si bien se sentía bien por saber que le había ahorrado ese sufrimiento no estaba seguro de que tanto afectaría su intervención el curso de la historia.

Por su parte Yoshino sonreía para si misma mientras miraba al misterioso chico. Había algo en él que realmente le gustaba, su gesto solo fue la confirmación de ello.

...

* * *

– Te quedaras en mi casa – Ordenó Yoshino tomando a Shikamaru del brazo una vez que llegaron de regreso a la aldea mientras que Shikaku mantenía amarrado a Riku – Llévalo con el hokage e informa de todo, quédate con el crédito si quieres y si preguntan resulté herida por lo que me fui directamente a descansar.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera objetar ella ya se había puesto en camino arrastrando a Shikamaru, no demasiado fuerte al ser consiente de que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

– Esto no es necesario – Dijo Shikamaru buscando una forma de escapar.

– Por supuesto que lo es, tú me ayudaste con el veneno y ahora yo te ayudaré con tu espalda. Tras un par de días deberías de estar bien y podrás decidir si quieres irte, antes de eso no aceptare un no por respuesta – Explicó sin aminorar la marcha o mirarlo. – Por cierto, dijiste que tienes curiosidad sobre mi relación con ese ¿no? Si te dejas guiar gustosamente te responderé.

Normalmente no se molestaría con aclarar la complicada relación que poseía con Shikaku, ni siquiera a él se la dejaba en claro, pero si ese era el precio a pagar por mantener el interés de ese intrigante chico estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Escucharlo suspirar en rendición le hizo sonreír, sin duda serian los dos días mas emocionantes de su vida.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que su madre ya no lo miraba con el mismo falso interés de antes y en realidad se estaba preocupando por su bienestar. Cansado y adolorido como estaba no quería pensar en esos momento de una forma para escapar o todas las implicaciones, además de que comenzaba a desear saber que tipo de relación mantuvieron ellos en su juventud para que al final terminaran casándose. Serian dos días muy estresantes.

Completamente ajeno a esta situación se encontraba Shikaku llevando un informe referente a como atraparon a Riku sin concentrarse mucho en lo que escribía. Le enfurecía la forma como Yoshino simplemente le daba tanta importancia a ese recién llegado y casi podría jurar que ese le estaba coqueteando con toda su actitud tan... tan fuera de lugar. Todo su plan con el broche se estaba hundiendo por su culpa y lo haría pagar.

– No durará ni dos días en esta aldea.

Gruñó apretando el lápiz con tanta fuerza que terminó por partirlo por la mitad. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Inoichi y Choza se intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa preguntándose si terminarían siendo arrastrados en esa locura.

...

* * *

_**Si alguien lee esto y desea involucrar a un personaje de la serie que quieran ver en su juventud puede pedirlo con una única condición: Detalles sobre su participación aunque no se tiene que indicar paso por paso lo que hará, es suficiente con la idea general. Esta oferta es por tiempo limitado: hasta que publique el siguiente capitulo. Si no hay nadie interesado no existe ningún problema, iremos directamente a la acción. Mas que todo se trata de un experimento que puedo dejar de lado y no afecta en nada a la historia. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Era una mala idea. No importaba cuanto lo pensara era incapaz de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba haciendo y se preguntaba si Shikaku se daría cuenta si abandonaba su posición.

_"Por supuesto que lo hará"_ Pensó malhumorado Inoichi _"Entrenamos para ello"_

Aunque lo cierto era que nunca imaginó que tendría que ingresar a la mente de un gato para escabullirse en la casa de una chica y vigilar que estaba haciendo al invitar a un forastero. Solo podía llegar a imaginar el sufrimiento por el cual pasaría si Yoshino se enteraba que el lindo gatito manchado que estaba cargando en esos momento en realidad era cómplice de su mas común oponente.

– Es bueno que te encontrara, estas tan flaco que no creo que puedas resistir el frio que hará esta noche – Dijo Yoshino dejando el gato en el patio para que caminara – No te alejes mientras busco algo para darte de comer.

Una vez que Yoshino regresó al interior de la casa, Inoichi procedió a examinar el lugar. Se trataba de un espacio amplio en el centro de la casa cuyo único árbol era tan grande que algunas ramas sobrepasaban el techo de la casa de un piso. Fue allí, acostado en la sombra de ese frondoso árbol, que encontró a la persona en la cual debía de enfocar su investigación.

Sin duda ahora veía el motivo de tanto interés por ese misterioso chico. Cuando le "persuadieron" de realizar esta "investigación" nunca esperó encontrar al causante de todo durmiendo semidesnudo tan cómodamente como si se tratara de su propia casa.

– Eso no es prudente. Tienes tanta curiosidad por analizarme que olvidaste por completo comportarte como un gato...

El comentario le tomó por sorpresa e Inoichi no pudo evitar retroceder al ser descubierto sin apartar su mirada de su objetivo. Le resultaba sospechosa la facilidad con la cual lo descubrió por muy poco felino que se hubiera estado comportando.

– ¿Acerté? – Murmuró Shikamaru abriendo los ojos sin poder evitar lucir decepcionado, al parecer la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño extraño se negaba a marcharse – Y yo que solo lo dije por decirlo... nunca espere que hubiese adivinado.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba y sin esperar nada mas deshizo su jutsu para ´poder regresar a su cuerpo. Ese chico, cuyo nombre al parecer nadie se había molestado en averiguar, sabía demasiado para ser quien afirmaba ser. Incluso entre quienes estaban familiarizados con su técnica no sospechaban de cada ser viviente a su alrededor, en cambio alguien que aparentemente no conocía mucho sobre ninjas llegó a pensar en ello.

_"Ni siquiera debería __saber que esta técnica existe"_

Cuando regresó a su cuerpo para informar su descubrimiento se llevó una sorpresa que solo podría empeorar la situación.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Yoshino se encontraba en la cocina buscando algo de comer al gato y preguntándose que dirían sus padres si se enterara de que tenía a un chico sin camisa en su casa. Dudaba que les importara el hecho de que fue la única forma que encontró para curar su espalda implicaba hierbas que de tener la camisa puesta sin duda la mancharían.

– Aunque quizás les moleste mas que perdiera el broche – Dijo sintiéndose cansada por todos los problemas que Shikaku le daba por su infantil comportamiento – ¿Qué le cuesta pensar cuando esta a mi lado? Estoy casi segura de que solo se comporta como un... insoportable conmigo y solo conmigo. Es un...

Antes de que pudiera insultarlo de la forma en que creía se lo merecía el suave pero insistente golpetear en su puerta le llamó la atención. Solo conocía a una mujer que tocara la puerta de esa manera y dada su situación actual se trataba de alguien que le seria útil. Por esa razón corrió a abrirle y una vez que el obstáculo de madera fue eliminado dijo:

– Necesito tu ayuda con un chico.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de que su invitada había dicho exactamente las mismas al mismo tiempo. No era difícil adivinar a que chico se refería Kushina, aunque lo cierto era que no imaginaba en que forma podría ayudarla.

...

* * *

_**Quizás no es el capitulo mas emocionante y a pesar de estar solamente en dos párrafos, aproximadamente, tengo dudas sobre si Kushina quedó bien representada. **_


End file.
